Skateboard for Hitler
by SolStoneFan1983
Summary: Solomon Stone, star of the Action Age! comic, teams up with WWII heroine Anne Frank to fight Hitler, history's greatest villain!


Solomon Stone meets Anne Frank in: Skateboard for Hitler!

Anne Frank woke up one morning and went to the window. She looked out of it, and there was Solomon Stone.

"Who is that?" she asked.

Solomon could hear it because he had super-hearing.

"I'm Solomon Stone. I'm a half-vampire private detective who is also a skateboard champion. I'm really good at all those things, because I am so skilled," he said, suddenly appearing in her room.

"Pleased to meet you," Anne said. "I'm Anne Frank, heroine of _The Diary of Anne Frank_, a book you probably had to read in middle school for a class with a teacher who didn't understand you and made you read all the time instead of hang out with your friends."

"I know who you are," Solomon said. "It was so sad when you died. Everybody in class said so."

"Thank you," Anne said, knowing about how sad it was, because she was the one who died.

Solomon and Anne shook hands, as if they had known each other forever, like kindred spirits who were soul mates. The drab, World War II-era room lit up with the light from their handshake.

When the handshake was over, suddenly, Solomon said, "Hitler must die."

Anne didn't know what to do.

"I don't know what to do," she said.

Solomon pointed to her family, who were suddenly also in the room. "Do it for them."

Anne knew he was right. She thought long an hard before suddenly telling him she was ready.

"I'm ready," said Anne Frank.

Anne hugged all the people in her family and told them goodbye. Solomon stood by, tearing up because it was so sad but not crying, because he never cries.

"Goodbye, family," Anne said to her family. "I'll miss you all. I will avenge you."

Her family clapped because she was so brave, and so was Solomon.

Then Anne and Solomon went to where Hitler was.

"You'll never stop me, Solomon Stone and Anne Frank!" said Hitler from his robot suit like the one from Wolfenstein 3D.

"We'll see about that, Hitler!" said Anne.

"I won't let you kill her like you did in the book, scumbag!" quipped Solomon.

Hitler's Gatling guns turned and bullets came out of them toward Solomon and Anne, who dodged them with precision.

"Dodge the bullets!" said Solomon. "I won't have you dying on me!"

"Okay!" shouted Anne.

As the bullets missed, Solomon and Anne devised a plan to beat Hitler.

"Distract Hitler and I'll take him out with my skateboard," Solomon whispered from across the room.

Anne nodded because she understood.

She waved her arms and said, "Hey, Hitler!"

Hitler turned to her because she had called his name.

"What do you want, stupid girl?" he snarled.

"I know where a bunch of Jews are!" she said.

"Jews?" Hitler asked. "I hate Jews! Show me where they are! You could be a great asset to me, Anne Frank!"

Hitler suddenly let down his guard, which allowed Solomon, who had moved to his blind side, to raise his skateboard over Hitler's head.

"You won't be bothering any Jews anymore!" screamed Solomon.

KLONK!

Solomon bashed Hitler right on the head, killing him with the hugeness of the impact.

Anne and Solomon breathed heavily, looked up at each other, and smiled. Solomon kissed his girlfriend Minxy, who was there with big boobs.

"Good job, guvnahs!" said Minxy.

"We did it," Anne said.

All of a sudden, the complex began to self-destruct.

"It's self-destructing!" exclaimed Solomon.

The two heroes ran out of the room. They jumped over a flaming column that had fallen and escaped through a tunnel just as the explosion was coming out.

"Whew! That was a close one, Solomon!" said Anne.

"You know it!" said Solomon. "Say, you'd make a good partner. Want to be a detective with me?"

Anne thought about her family. She didn't want to leave them behind, but she knew she was born for adventure.

"You bet!" bellowed Anne.

All of a sudden, Genghis Khan appeared on a screen in front of Anne and Solomon.

"Solomon Stone and Anne Frank," he said. "I have kidnapped your girlfriend, Minxy Flatbush, and your family. If you want to see them again, you'll have to defeat me! Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha!"

Solomon and Anne turned to each other and nodded. And they bounded off to their next adventure.

TO BE CONTINUED......


End file.
